Izanagi Okami
Izanagi Okami is the king of the Astral Realm and user of Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic and Sword Magic. Not only is he called the "God of the Astral Realm," but he is treated as a god as well. In fact, there is a shrine in Earth Land that was built in his honor. This shrine usually acts as a way to contact Izanagi, allowing people to ask for favors such as getting rid of stuff like wraiths that have been causing a lot of problems. Appearance Personality Relationships *Izanami Mikoto: *Suiren Nakano: *Nurarihyon: *'Tsukihito:' *'Ōhirume:' *'Susanoo:' History There is no information about when or where Izanagi was born. In fact, there isn't any information about the first eight years of his life. Sometime when he was eight, a tragedy occurred, resulting in the death of his entire family. Distraught and nowhere to go, the young Izanagi buried his family members before searching for a way to bring them back to life or at least to see them again. He spent four entire years searching for an answer and on multiple occasions he almost turned to Black Art for answers. However, each time he did so, a wise sage would point him in a completely different direction, promising that there was a better way. When he was sixteen he met and befriended an eight year old girl, who called herself Izanami, that belonged to a family who protected a sacred sword that legends say was the door between the door of the world living and the world of the dead. Naturally, he begged the family for it, but the family said no. Not wanting to lose a chance like this, he decided to live near the family in the hopes that he could get them to trust them enough. It is unknown how long Izanagi stayed with them, but eventually they saw something in him and agreed to let him have it. It took a week to walk to the location of the sword and when he finally reached it and drew the sword from the ground he gained the powers of one of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic's primordial styles: Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic. While he now had what he sought, he knew he didn't have the skill to use it. To solve this problem, he asked if they could teach him and they said yes. During this time of training, the family around him naturally grew up. While they grew up, Izanagi seemed to start aging at a lot slower pace. As Izanagi gained more knowledge about the magic he wields, the pace at which he aged started to decrease. Due to this fact, Izanagi lost track of time, but at some point he stopped aging entirely. The only hint he has to the amount of time is the fact that Izanami, who he now thinks of as a sister, now seemed the same age as him. He believes that this happened the moment after he mastered the magic. Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Shinigami Auxiliary Magic that revolves around souls. Izanagi gained the ability to use this magic a long time ago when a sword instantly fused with his entire being after being drawn from a stone inside a sacred forest. After being drawn, Izanagi gained the ability to draw in and absorb the lost souls of mages who used soul-based magic during life. The sword also gave him absolute immunity to any soul-based magic or abilities as well the ability to consume spiritual substances in order to restore his body to a healthier state. The souls that are passively drawn in are either stored into the shinigami weapon, which is located in his Magic Origin, for later use. Unlike other forms of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic, the souls can be used in various ways such as: transforming into astral energy, drawing runes in the air that can have various spiritual results, opening a gate to the Astral Realm, or other soul related effects. Skills Spells *'Soul Command:' Soul Command is a supplementary spell as well as Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic's most basic spell. It allows Izanagi to make one order at a time that is very hard to resist. This is done by speaking the target's real name then speaking the order. The order can be almost anything that cannot kill them or greatly effect their physiology or magic. How hard it is to resist the order relies on four variables: the target's willpower, how strong the target's soul is compared to Izanagi's, if they know what is going on, and if they are expecting the order that is given. In general, due to Izanagi's incredible power, very few people can completely resist his orders. *'Soul Contract:' Soul Contract is a form of contract that Izanagi can form with someone by tattooing the kanji form of his name with his astral energy. This astral energy serves as the catalyst for the contract by infusing a tiny bit of the astral energy into the target's Magic Origin. As a result, target is able to use Izanagi's magic in a significantly weaker form that is simply known as: Astral Magic. In exchange, Izanagi is able to summon the target to his hand whenever he wants no matter where he is by simply calling their name. However, this isn't a normal summons since calling their name causes them to transform into a weapon that best represents their soul as they travel to his hand. While in that form, the contractee gains special attributes that represent their personality, such as basic water manipulation if they are easy-going. Izanagi is able to use these attributes through the weapon. When Izanagi and a contractee get to know each other enough, they are able to use a technique known as Spirit Resonance. This allows them to temporarily resonate their souls in order to unleash a very powerful attack. Sometime, but not always, the Spirit Resonance can transform the contractee in their weapon form into a stronger state for a brief moment. **'Izanami Mikoto:' **'Suiren Nakano:' Suiren can transform into a pair of gauntlets. When they are worn, they amplify Izanagi's strength significantly. In addition to being a great weapon for close range combat, it can also fire small yet powerful bolts of heated astral energy. ***'Spirit Resonance: Soul Cannon:' **'Tsukihito:' After the first century of ruling over the Astral Realm, Izanagi decided he needed a change of pace. So, he left the Astral Realm and left Izanami in charge and stayed in Earth Land for two years. During that time he met three Yōkai hybrids that were siblings. Their names are Tsukihito, Ōhirume, and Susanoo. It wasn't long after meeting them that Izanagi formed contracts with them. Tsukihito's weapon form is a kunai with a drawing of the moon on the guard. While in this form he is able to draw in the light of the moon and convert it into magic power that Izanagi is able to use as he wishes. In addition, the blade of his kunai form is extremely sharp. It is capable of slicing through as if it is nothing. Just like the two other siblings, Izanagi rarely calls Tsukihito's name for unknown reasons. **'Ōhirume:' **'Susanoo:' *'Astral Shinigami's Cry:' *'Astral Shinigami's Cold Touch:' Izanagi covers his hands in ectoplasm, a cold ghost-like substance, before compressing to its utmost limit. Once compressed Izanagi can either release it in a blast or try to punch the opponent with the fist that is surrounded by ectoplasm. The feeling of death and cold together causes the body to undergo temporary rigor mortis when the target comes in contact with ectoplasm even though the target is still alive. This causes the muscles in opponent's body to stiffen, making it very difficult to move. *'Astral Shinigami's Death Warrant:' Izanagi pictures his target in his head as he uses astral energy to form the kanji for "search" in the air. Once the kanji is full formed, it glows brightly as a swarm of ghosts fly out from the kanji from the Astral Realm. These ghosts will hunt relentlessly hunt for their target, no matter where they go. The ghosts are so persistent that they once searched for a Yōkai for 800 years, at which point the Yōkai gave up because of the stress that comes with always trying to run away. *'Astral Shinigami's Phantom Knight:' Izanagi draws the kanji for "knight" in the air with his astral energy. Once the kanji is full formed he pours an ounce of his magic power into the rune before using it to summon a ghost of a deceased knight. The magic power that was poured into the rune gives the ghost a more physical form. The ghost knight is usually equip with armor and a sword. Normally the knight's physical prowess is just above-average, but creating the kanji for speed, strength, etc. next to the kanji for kanji for "knight," Izanagi is able to summon a ghostly knight the desire physical trait on a remarkable level. It Izanagi can even summon ghostly knights that has a certain physical trait that is superior to his own. This proves that ghostly knight is completely separate from Izanagi. On useful attribute is how the ghostly knights seem to work well with the ghosts that are summoned with the Astral Shinigami's Death Warrant spell. Sword Magic *'Strike of the Astral God:' *Sword Pressure **Heaven-Shaking Slash Human (Shinigami) Physiology *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' **'Slightly Accelerated Healing:' **'Absolute Immortality:' Izanagi has absolute immortality, otherwise known as death immunity, is an ability that Izanagi has that makes it impossible for him to die. Not even Death Magic has the ability to kill him. However, while he cannot die, if he receives enough blows that would be fatal, he will enter a hibernation-like state. How long he is in this state depends on how he was killed, but in general he stays in this state for a couple of centuries. A unique ability of his immortality causes his mind to treat any experience he has as a new experience every 500 years even though he still has the memory of the experience. This is possible a mechanism from preventing from going insane from boredom. Magic Power Trivia *Izanagi Okami is based off of Yaboku from Noragami. *The Soul Contract spell is heavily based off of the concept of Regalias from Noragami. Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Shinigami Auxiliary Magic User